Brunette Hurricane
by joeybb
Summary: Angela Weber can't understand why Bella Swan is the hottest thing in Forks, or why her on-off boyfriend Eric can't give her the satisfaction she craves. But she soon becomes intrigued by a new boy in school when she sees him in the Xmas play. Fem-Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**If girl on girl action isn't your thing, look away now…**

…

ANGELA:

_Bella Swan isn't that pretty._

Okay, yeah, she has lots of long, brown luscious hair that smelt like strawberries as she swung it while she walked. And maybe those deep, dark brown eyes made people bend over backwards for her. But, really, I can't see what is so special about her. We are friends, but in a help-you-with-your-homework kind of way, not pass-notes-in-class way. I know that Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were envious of her bagging not one, but two, good looking guys; but they didn't really do anything for me.

Edward Cullen had seen her first and, to everyone's surprise, had made a beeline for her. He was rich, spoilt and a bit of a control freak. Frankly, I had thought Bella would have better taste. She was a klutz of the first degree, funny, sometimes, kinda bright but nothing special. I couldn't see how they matched at all. They had started something pretty soon after she moved here to Forks, to live with her Dad, in the penultimate year of high school. I always thought Edward was a bit brazen, but to go around telling everyone how the Police Chief's daughter was dynamite in bed, was either brave or stupid. I'm not so sure he was that brave.

He had called it quits that summer, just before he left with his family to vacation in Italy, so he could hunt for European girls. She was heart broken. She wouldn't speak to anyone for the first few weeks that he was gone. I had thought at the time it was a bit pathetic, ruining your summer all because of a boy. We had spoken a handful of times in August, but there are only so many occasions you can listen to someone asking you the same questions over and over again, before you loose interest.

Back at school in the fall, it soon became clear that she had found sexual solace in the arms of a kid named Jacob, from the La Push reservation. It didn't go unnoticed that he was the polar opposite of Edward. Instead of pale and athletically built, Jacob was bronzed, buff and came with a motorbike. Okay, the motorbike I liked, but otherwise he wasn't any more interesting that the last boyfriend. I wasn't sure at first if she really liked him, or was using him to make Edward jealous, but after she cut him loose before the end of term and started seeing Edward again, it was pretty obvious. Jacob hadn't quite got the hint though and he still hung around her a lot. She told everyone that he was her best friend, but we all knew it was because she was too nice a person to cut him loose, and she was possibly trying to ease a guilty conscience.

"Mmm, how does that feel?"

Eric's voice breaks me away from my inner musing over Bella.

"Erm, yeah, keep doing that." I reply.

I looked down and watched passively as Eric repeatedly ploughed into me. I considered throwing out a few comments like; "yeah, that's it, baby" or "omg, you're almost touching my womb." But the truth is, I just couldn't be bothered. We are both too sexually inexperienced to really know what we're doing, I guess. I don't know why everyone always talks about how amazing sex is. I've read stories about girls getting off not just on their first time (as if), but each and every time they have sex. Orgasms during penetration have always been elusive for me. I can get myself off, don't get me wrong, but no amount of Eric going down on me, sticking in fingers inside me or his dick, for that matter, have ever made me quicken and convulse. I looked casually at the time. Twenty minutes! I wondered how much longer I was going to have to lie there while he pawed at my boobs and told me "how wet" I was. Gross. Believe me, I wouldn't even have been bothering, but I had felt frustrated all day, and had thought that maybe because I was so close to nearly cumming anyway, that a quick fumble with Eric might finally give me that penetrative O. I guessed wrong. Damn.

As soon as he had come over, any pent-up feeling I had which needed relief seemed to evaporate, but I didn't want to refuse a booty call that I had initiated. I had hoped a hand job to start with would make him quicker while we were actually having sex. It hadn't worked, and I wasn't going to blow him. No way. Besides he was a good guy. It wasn't his fault that his position choice and preferred style of fucking bored me to tears.

"Are you close?" He asks, his white butt bopping away frantically.

_As if you care if I cum, _I think. But instead I nod back at him, hoping that if I keep up this masquerade that he would just cum already. It wasn't like I don't feel anything. I felt a little something building now and then, but just as I was getting into, and could start to concentrate on the delicious feeling, Eric would turn me over or stop and check I was okay. I had told him through gritted teeth enough times to stop fucking doing it, but he wasn't really interested in whether I got off or not. I just wish he would shoot his load already. Then it hits me as he once again changes positions, so my ankles are between our heads, his mouth grunting quietly in my ear. I open my lips, tilt my head back, and make a little porn star noise for him.

"Oh! Eric!" I moan, stifling a yawn.

Thankfully, my high-pitched efforts work like a charm, and thirty seconds later, he is ejaculating into the condom inside me. I feel nothing but relief, and maybe a little sore and sad. He leaves me soon after that, with a quick peck on the cheek and an odd nod of thanks. _Ugh._ I need a shower, and jump in, feeling immediately de-stressed as the hot water pummels down on my skin. Once again I can feel the frustration of not getting off build inside me, and that makes me horny all over again. I lather myself up with grapefruit shower gel and carefully caress my breasts and ass. I pinch my nipples with my fingers and feel blood and lust flood down south.

I scrub at my hair and usd my favorite deep conditioner, leaving it on for a few minutes to work its magic. _Well, I guess, I've got a little time to kill,_ I think. I unhook the shower head from the main attachment. I'm just making sure I'm getting all the soap off, I tell myself, as I move the shower head closer to my hot sex. I pass it over my clit. _Ahhhh. That felt good. So I did it again. Mmm, that's just what I need_. I fiddle with the settings on the showerhead changing the tempo of the water from intermittent bursts to skin tingling fast pressure torrents. I moan, and the echo of my ecstasy bounced off the walls before it came back to envelope me.

I close my eyes, one hand holding the showerhead, the other supporting myself by gripping onto the cold tiles on the wall. I lick my lips as I devour the sensations hitting my clit and my pussy. I inch my legs a little further apart to get better access and turn the water up a notch, pushing myself to the edge. I take my hand away from the tile and as I focus the head on my pussy, I rub and flick my clit with my spare hand. _Unf._ I am rewarded with an intense orgasm, and I swear loudly with relief as my body jerks about. I immediately whip the showerhead away from my ultra sensitive skin, and gingerly climb out of the bath.

At school, the next day, the whole assembly is made to watch a few sketches from the upcoming Christmas parents show. If I had realized that's what they were going to make us sit through, I would have sneaked out but it is too late. The first few were terrible, the kind of jokes that get only pity groans from parents and teachers. The rest of us all sat there with blank faces, silently enjoying their embarrassment as the 'comedians' died on stage.

The whole hour of entertainment was beginning to really grate on me, and I am much relived when Mr. Banner announces the last act to come on stage. I sigh wearily and am just about to reconsider sneaking out when I look up at the stage at the three actors who are shuffling on together in a silly rhythm as they came on. _Things are perking up_, I think. I like to think I have a sophisticated sense of humor. I normally prefer a good gallows black joke or some Daily Show-style political satire, but one of my biggest secrets is that I am a goofball for the Three Stooges. I think it must go back to watching syndicated re-runs with my Dad, but anything with an inane sense of slapstick gives me the giggles.

Not the lightly-chuckling giggles but the holding-my-sides, can't breath, laughing so much I am silently crying with my mouth wide open giggles. It's not always as fun as it sounds as I find the giggles quite addictive and it can take a moment for me to grab a hold of myself and remember to breathe. At least this should make the last ten more bearable even if their act is dire. I took a better look at the boy and two girls on stage. The two girls I recognize as Lauren and Jessica but the boy I don't know. I study him carefully, he is very slender, small for a male our age. He is wearing pants that are too big and a check shirt rolled up at the sleeves. On top of his head is a cap, and I don't know why but the outfit really works and I find myself slightly turned on. _That's strange_, I think, I never really get hot for anyone at school. The trio start their act, which seems to be about the boy trying to win the affections of one, or both of the girls.

Again I check out the boy, looking at his slim, slender ass, and imagine myself biting down on it and giving it a healthy smack. _Huh_. I guess I like athletic boys._ Who knew? _I wonder who it is. It must be someone from the school – but I don't recognize him at all. I laugh out loud as they box his ears, and I can feel wet heat dampening my panties and I rub myself on the edge of the chair to get some friction. What was happening to me? Getting turned on at school isn't a good idea, I don't want to have to excuse myself and go give myself a quick hand job in one of the school's unhygienic toilet cubicles. _Yak._

Who is__that? I think as I watched him confidently stride across the stage just before Lauren then Jessica gave him a comedy slap around the face, and he spun and fell over. _Who the fuck is that?_ I am almost wet and giddy with anticipation when the stage lights came up and the boy took centre stage and bowed and I clapped enthusiastically. Looking up he smiles at the audience as he rips off his moustache and let down his long, luscious hair from under the cap. _Fuck me!_ That's actually not a boy at all. I realize with confused feelings of shame and excitement who it is, and slowly remove my hand from in between my legs. Her? Crikey. I might be in spot of trouble here.

_Yeah, Bella Swan isn't that pretty._

…

**Thanks for reading! Your reviews keep me writing…hint, hint.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**If girl on girl action isn't your thing, look away now…**

…

BELLA:

My main problem is that I fall a little bit in love with everyone I meet. It's strange, I know, but I can always find something about a person that makes me adore them. Even the people that others can't find anything commendable about. Leave me to speak to them for a while and without much searching, they will express something about themselves that makes my heart surge. Maybe it's the way they show a fierce loyalty to their family, or maybe it's that they are passionate and articulate about a subject they are keen on or they have a very special talent few people know about. I will find myself head over heels in love. I guess I must have quite a big heart. Or a very horny one…

Of course, I might just fall for them because they are physically beautiful. That's another key weakness of mine. Like the first time I met Edward. I honestly thought he was a controlling, manipulative bastard at first sight. The way he'd saunter into a room, that annoying know-all smirk on his face as most women (and a few men) tried their best to catch his eye as they threw themselves at him. I had heard about his reputation before I had met him, I had just moved to Forks and my new best friends Jessica and Lauren had warned me away. I know most people find them shallow, vain girls but they make me laugh, and once you speak to them you discover that Lauren gets bullied at home by her older sister and Jessica's mom is really ill, and you start to look at them with empathy rather than anger.

Edward had sauntered up to our table, demanding an introduction to me. From a distance I knew he was good-looking, up close he was freaking beautiful. I was hypnotized by the symmetry in his face, his emerald green eyes and that coppery hair. I doubted he would return the attraction so I decided that for the man that has everything, the one thing I wouldn't give him was my attention. After a few days of ignoring his every trick and charm, he could not stay away and we hooked up within the month. Unfortunately, as I got to spend more time with him, I discovered his bad side outweighed his good, and if he hadn't been so knee-quakingly good at oral sex I would have given up on the whole relationship a lot quicker. When the summer term ended, I told him that as he was going on vacation to Italy with his parents that maybe we should take a break, and he eventually agreed.

A few weeks after Edward left, Jacob Black had wandered back into my life. I had known Jake off and on since I was little and summer vacationing with my dad in Forks. My dad used to take me to the beach at La Push and hang out with his best friend, Billy, Jacob's dad. Jacob was as cute as a puppy then, and I had always harbored a crush on him, but had never pursued it because he was a few years younger than me. In fact, I hadn't seen him for a long time, maybe three or four years, until I returned to live permanently in Forks. My dad, Charlie, had invited him over with Billy and I had opened the front door to a man instead of a boy. I had gawped when I saw him standing in front of the house. He was buff, bronzed, and had the filthiest laugh I think I had ever heard. I admit that I knew he liked me from the frisson of sexual tension between us as we stood in the kitchen chatting whilst our Dad's watched the game. Any excuse to brush past me, he took advantage of. Any chance he had to whisper secrets into my ear, he grabbed at the opportunity. Two hours later we made an excuse to go up to my bedroom and I found some other things about him to fall in love with.

When summer ended and we both started new terms, it got harder and harder to see each other so we decided mutually to call it quits. Edward, upon hearing I was seeing someone new, had begun pursuing me relentlessly, and because I am human and horny, I soon gave in to him and we picked up where we left off. Things hadn't changed though, and after a fortnight of trying to break our beds, I told him that we were done for good. I think he was fine about it as I saw him pawing at the voluptuous Tanya, a girl from a rival school, at a house party that weekend. I was relived that there were no hard feelings between us, even if he did go around telling the rest of the school a highly altered version of the actual events in our relationship. I was quite glad to come out the other side relatively unscathed by his gossiping, lying lips, and I really didn't give a rat's ass what anyone thought about me anyway.

So considering how much love/lust I have for everyone, it doesn't really surprise me when I notice Angela Weber in English class for the very first time today. I have spoken to her on occasion in the fourteen months I have attended Forks High School, but we aren't exactly buddies. I guess I have never really looked at her before, appreciated her for her beauty. I don't tend to look at girls in that way, just because it never occurs to me too. But as I watch her sit down alone in class, I notice for the first time that her hair and eyes are a lighter shade of brown than mine. I know she is taller than me, and that she has a rare elegance to her, folding her svelte legs across each other and adjusting the side of her almond-shaped glasses with the back of her hand. I have always found her to be a bit intimidating; she seems so confident and seems to know exactly who she is. I'm not sure if she is unfriendly or just shy, and am sad to say I have never tried to find out.

The class is an introduction to the Brontë Sisters and it soon becomes clear that Angela and I are the only people in the whole class to have read any of their books. Mr. Banner, our teacher, is comparing 'Wuthering Heights' to 'Pride and Prejudice', published more than thirty years apart. Ironically, I myself detest Jane Austen's pulp fiction and struggle to see much to love about any of her novels, especially 'Pride and Prejudice'. Angela on the other hand adores them all.

I tune everyone out and look over the room, my gaze falling again upon Angela. Our eyes lock for a nanosecond and as soon she knows I am looking at her, her eyes dart off to the right. _Hmm. Was she looking at me first?_ I wonder. I can tell her body is tensing up, as I gaze at her for a moment longer, then re-focus my attention on Mr. Banner. I can see Angela out of the corner of my eye and I must be going mad because I think she is looking at me again. _Nah. Stop being paranoid, Bella._ _You always freak out and think everyone is looking at you, judging you._ She's probably just daydreaming.

My mind at ease, I think about the block party that is happening tomorrow night. I need something new to wear, and I've run out of nail polish and, gah, my hair really could do with a cut. I let my mind wander aimlessly until the bell rings for the end of the session. I scoop up my books and walk out with Jessica. We turn right onto the corridor and continue in silence. I look at Jessica, it's strange for her to be so quiet, but now she looks as if she's going to burst if she doesn't tell me something. She tilts her head and I automatically lower my ear to her mouth as she says,

"Oh my good God. What's the deal with that Angela girl today?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You didn't notice?" Jessica voice lowers conspiratorially.

"No." I swallow hard, maybe I wasn't imaging it…

"She was staring at you." _Ha! I knew I wasn't that paranoid!_

"At me? Are you sure?" I try to be coy and fight the urge to turn around and look for Angela.

"Yes. She was staring at you for the full two hours. Couldn't you tell?"

"No. I wonder what her deal is?" I ask innocently.

"Hah. I think she's got a crush on you." Jessica snorts at the thought. I smile weakly in return.

I laugh the idea off, but I make sure my tone is only half-mocking, I don't want Angela to know we are talking about her and feel bad. I look over my shoulder to check she isn't directly behind us and our eyes connect straightaway. She doesn't break away this time, she just stares straight back at me. I turn back towards the direction I'm heading and smile to myself. Maybe she does like me after all.

In actual fact, I have a goofy grin plastered on my face all the way home. It's a lovely feeling to think someone likes you, or thinks you're cute. After all the unwanted drama with Jacob and Edward over the last six months, it's nice to think I'm not a total unattractive pariah. I wonder if really does like me or was just staring at me because she hates me, I tend to get that a lot. I think about how our eyes locked twice and I didn't feel like she was gunning for a fight with me or had that usual scrunched up face; full of jealousy and anger that some girls shoot at me. In fact, I recall a little rash appearing on her neck as she looked away and I carried on watching her.

It was like the sex rash Edward sometimes got after he came; it stood out against his pale skin and would spread across his chest and shoulders. I shock the thought away; I don't want to start thinking about Edward right now. I turn my attentions back to Angela. I don't think I've ever noticed a girl looking at me in that way. I wondered if she had ever thought of me and touched herself. Strangely as I thought about this I felt my bra-less nipples become very erect underneath my t-shirt. I guess I like the idea of have a degree of control over people. I decided to explore the feeling a little more, and although it was still early I got ready for bed, brushing my teeth and putting on my cream baby doll, and got underneath the covers.

I thought once again about how Angela had immediately looked away when she knew I had caught her looking at me. I wonder how long she had liked me? What had brought it on? I thought about her in her bed at home, thinking of me and becoming hot and aroused. I thought about how she wouldn't want to at first, but eventually she would give in and lightly press her hand against herself, and maybe circle her clit with three fingers on top of her panties. After a little while she would feel her underwear starting to get moist, and would extend her hair so she was caressing her whole, wet lips. She would consider how she was going to make herself cum; by her pillow, or her vibrator? She would decide and settle that her fingers would give her the satisfaction that she needed.

She wouldn't rush anything but would slowly take her time, occasionally moaning into her bed as she teased herself. I wonder which part of me she would focus on? My big, brown eyes maybe? Or my long, brunette hair? I had started to fill my breasts more recently, maybe she would think about how it would feel to suck my nipples and what I would taste like? Eventually she surrender to the urgent need between her legs, rubbing furiously, as she picked up the tempo to get the friction she so desperately needed. Then she would stop, her head falling back, her mouth dropping open as she held her breath and came. After that beautiful moment of glory she would sigh with satisfaction and settle down to a peaceful, relaxed slumber.

What's not to love about that?

…

I know fem-slash fanfic isn't very popular, so if you like what you've read so far…show a little love ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

…

ANGELA:

WTF? I leave the classroom feeling dazed and confused. I hadn't been able to keep my eyes off of Bella the whole session. Ever since the Xmas show rehearsal I have found myself thinking about her constantly. It has been _freaking_ me out. I nearly booty-called Eric just to break the cycle, to push her out of my mind. My brain feels invaded by images of her. Okay, every now and then I would let myself think about her. I started to gather together all the moments we had shared since she had started attending Forks High, and there wasn't really that many. I vaguely remember walking in on her and either Edward or Jacob at a party somewhere, she was engaged in a heavy make-out session with one of them and hadn't been too pleased when I had stumbled in looking for the bathroom. At least they were both still dressed, otherwise it could have been a lot more awkward.

I also remember getting caught staring at her boobs at the end of year disco. I was perving or anything, I was lost in my own world as usual, thinking that maybe more boys would ask me to dance if I had bigger boobs. I'm tall and athletic, and my chest is pretty much non-existent. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind. I like my physique, but I know that boys' hormones tend to make them pursue the girls with the bigger jugs. I wasn't even interested in any boy specifically, but, y'know, it's nice to feel desired. I had been thinking about this in my head while I sipped on virgin long island iced tea and my eyes had rested upon Bella Swan. She wasn't wearing anything particularly knock-out, just a tight pencil skirt, wide belt and a tailored shirt; but she left one too many buttons underdone. As she leant down to adjust the strap on her shoes, I couldn't help but look as gravity pushed her cleavage against the fabric. As I watched her I felt eyes burning into my head and I turned to see Edward standing next to her, his arms crossed and a half-scowl, half-smirk on his face.

Those were the two biggest memories I had of her, everything else were petty exchanges in class about homework or watching her get her ass kicked at every sporting activity possible. She had no skills or game when it came to physical exercise. I'd even seen her run once, she had no co-ordination and her arms had flapped around uncontrollably. At the time I had laughed and pointed at her, but now I felt endeared and charmed by her attempt. _Endeared? Charmed? Argh! What is wrong with me?_

I didn't know her timetable off my heart or anything but I did remember this morning that we had English together today. Well, at least I'm not going to be shown up, I had thought. I love all regency literature and was a particular fan of Austen, I know you probably think I prefer the tortured, darker Brontë stuff, but you're wrong. I have tried my hardest not to look at Bella, but as she and I were the only ones discussing the novels with Mr. Banner, I didn't have much choice. Okay, I guess that I didn't have to watch her the entire time, but I was looking at her and trying to figure out what had caught my eye when she had pretended to be a boy. Was it the twinkle in her eye when she laughed? Or the way she bit her lip when she was worried or confused about something? Maybe it was the habit she had of tucking her hair behind her ear when nervous that stirred something in me?

I was considering the many options, in a practical way, trying to understand my tiny, minute, fictional infatuation when I caught Bella's eye. _Shit._ I tense up and quickly dart my eyes away to look at Mr. Banner. _She didn't just catch me staring at her, did she?_ I look up at the clock, only ten minutes left. Hurry up time! I suddenly feel my temperature rise as my palms start to sweat and a few beads of perspiration form across my forehead. I wonder if anyone else noticed me looking at Bella and so I look at Jessica sitting next to her. _Oh shit… Busted._ Jessica is sat with the biggest self-satisfied grimace on her face that I have ever seen, her eyebrows raised so high they are practically off her face. So maybe she has noticed me looking at her beautiful friend once or twice. Damn.

I think about how terribly the day had gone while I lay in bed, my eyes wide open. I haven't even fallen asleep yet and it's nearly five o'clock in the morning. I think about what I've got on today, only one class with Bella and that is a screening in Government so I should be able to keep my eyes off of her for that one. I have been invited by default to a block party this evening (my brothers Joshua and Isaac are hosting it across three houses) but I'm not sure if I want to go. I am very different from my brothers, for a start they are twins and so have that immediate bond, also although they are younger than me than have more friends in my year group than I do. I would hate to use the term 'loner' or 'nerd' to describe myself. I choose not to hang around with big groups, I used to be quite close with Ashley Dowling when we were little but I don't really get on with girls. Boys I like because when you are pissed at them, you can tell them to 'fuck off' in the middle of an argument, scream and get everything off your chest and then within five minutes you are cool with each other again. If I did that with a girl, in all likelihood, she would never speak to me again, as well as going out of my way to make my life a living hell.

Ironically I don't really get on with Joshua or Isaac that well, they are both too cool for school and are always sneaking out of the house late or sneaking back in early. Mom and Dad always smile and put it down to the exuberance of youth. If only they knew that one of them have a pregnancy scare last week with Samantha Wells, they might not be so happy. Of course, Samantha didn't know which twin to tell, because they did literally everything together. Shudder. You can imagine that sloppy seconds is hardly my style. If they weren't my brothers, I wouldn't even want to be in the same room as them. I wasn't sure why they had asked me to be at the bloc party until Joshua (or was it Isaac? Pfft, who cares) asked me to invite Jessica, Lauren and their 'hottie' friend Bella. I promised them I would, but, gee, I just didn't get around to it…

I make sure I'm the last one into the classroom; everyone is ready to watch the screening of a documentary on Nixon and Watergate. I keep my eyes focused on the floor as I find a seat facing the projector screen and settle down. As soon as I sit down in the back row, Mr. Jefferson looks pointedly at me before pressing play on the ancient VHS player and dimming the lights. As soon as it's dark I feel sleep start to creep over me. I hardly slept at all last night as my mind went back over the events of the last few days and I feel my eyelids begin to droop. Somewhere in the distance I hear the classroom door open and shut and someone moves the chair next to me. But I don't pay it any attention as I rest my head on my shoulder, wrap my arms around myself and start to drift off…

The fluorescent lights of the classroom blinking on awake me abruptly and I realize I am no longer resting my head on my own shoulder but on someone else's. _Oh no. How embarrassing. _I raise my head off the shoulder, knowing how heavy it must be and with a light sniff a faint aroma of meadows and lavender washes over me. I know who it is even before I look, but look I must. I slowly maneuver my head into an upright position and turn it slightly to see Bella looking bemused at me, her eyebrows raised quizzically_. Oh God, how embarrassing._

"Don't worry about it." She leans in and whispers to me, before I even have a chance to explain myself or apologize. "I fall asleep in trigonometry all the time."

She rolls her eyes to show it's not a big deal, but I have to read her lips. I can't hear her because blood is pumping so violently in my ears and I am so mortified I am starting to feel dizzy. She winks at me before getting up from her chair and following the last few pupils out of the room. I quickly wipe my face in case I drooled while sleeping, because that would really be the cherry on top of the cake. I take a moment to compose myself before, even though I am the last person in the classroom, I pick up my bag and holding my head high, saunter out into the corridor.

The first person I see is Bella, leaning against the wall opposite the classroom, it appears she is waiting for me. I look at her as I walk past her, I notice for the first time how sexy she is. The way she moves, what she wears, how she smiles; they all combine to create an allure you just can't define or breakdown, and yet there is something very natural yet sensual about her. Damn. I wish I knew her secret. I spend most of my life feeling awkward, as if I'm the last person to catch on to the "hot, new thing', I could never be effortlessly cool; I am too self-conscious, too analytical.

I watch Bella as she smiles when she sees me. She is standing casually, one knee bent and her foot resting on the wall. The back of head leaning against the plaster, as if she's in deep thought or deep in pain. I am taken aback by her piercing eyes, her poised, self-assured stance that makes me feel both intimidated to be in her presence and yet inexplicably drawn to her. I hover around her, unsure if she is waiting for me, yet desperate to hope that I'm the one she is prepared to waste a few minutes of her time for me. I decide she cannot possibly be waiting for me and walk straight past her.

"Hey, Angela. Wait up!"

I hear her call my name and I feel a tightening in my stomach and something further below my belly button starts to stir deliciously. I hesitate then decide the best thing is to keep on walking. I admit it, I am too frightened of the feelings I am starting to have for her to be able to form a coherent answer so I run away like a frightened bird. I regret not talking with each step that takes me farther away from her, but lack the courage to turn on my heels and return.

…

Again, please show a little bit of love if you like this story so far… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

I've finally had a free evening or two to work on this. Not sure when/if I'm going to get time to post again in the next few weeks but I *promise* to write every day over the festive period as I will finally have some time off from my MA…

Warning: this fanfic will have some girl on girl heavy action…will it be this chapter? Let's find out:

…

ANGELA:

Joshua and Isaac have been fussing over their three-house festive block party for weeks. How they manage to persuade all the parents to let them not only take over their houses for a whole night but also banish them for the evening is beyond me. I have to give my twin brothers kudos for that. I'm still not sure if I even want to participate in the evening after humiliating myself in class with Bella today. Sure she had tried to call after me, but there was no way in hell that I was going to submit to her. God knows what she was going to say. I bury my face in my hands while I remember it, even though I am alone in my bedroom. I splash water onto my face as I feel my cheeks burn in shame. Get a grip, Angela. So you fell asleep on her shoulder; no big deal. Not for the first time in my life I thank God that I am not a boy so I didn't have a massive boner to contend with. How embarrassing that must be? I shudder at the thought.

As I stare at my self in the mirror, trying to calm door and forget this afternoon, someone hammers loudly on my door. I sigh; at least my brothers will take my mind off of the incident I tell myself. I open the door to which mischief it is and smile when I see Joshua standing in front of me. I know you shouldn't have favorites but, gee, he's the funniest twin.

"An-gel-a," he sings at me, while trying to look coy at the same time, but I know he's after something.

"Josh-u-a," I sing back at him, in a less than dulcet tone as I return to my bed as he follows me in.

"Isaac wants to know if you invited your friends to the party tonight?"

Before I reply to him, I remember that no I haven't told Bella, Jessica or Lauren about the party. I sigh in relief. At least I know I can go now, I seriously doubt anyone else has invited Bella and the twins are younger than me so she wouldn't know about it. Right?

"Oh, sorry. Forgot," I smile. No, I had no intention of telling any of that trio that a dorky block party was happening tonight, but I see no need to tell either of my brothers that.

I look at Joshua's crest-fallen face and feel a tiny twinge of guilt.

"Sorry," I add as an unwelcome afterthought. "Do you fancy one of them?" I ask coolly, praying to God that neither of them like Bella. A strange feeling of jealously washes over me and I make a mental note to definitely give Eric a booty-call; that's if I don't see someone I actually like tonight.

"You're coming tonight, right?" Joshua asks as he looks through my wardrobe filtering out dresses he thinks I look good in and throwing them down onto the bed.

"Yeah, sure. For a bit," I smile as I pick the dresses up again and refill the closet. I am not having my littlest brother dress me I tell myself, even if he has picked up my favorite blue dress that I was thinking about wearing.

"Well, let me take a good look at you before you head downstairs. I want to make sure you come up to scratch." Joshua winks at me before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

I look at the dresses left on my bed and decide I will wear my favourite blue and white stripy dress. It's of an asymmetrical design and very tight and very short. It's difficult being so tall to find dresses that don't scream either Giantess or Drag Queen but this mini dress manages to scream Hot…I hope.

…

I squeeze myself into the dress and find some bright white ballet pumps to go on my feet. Not knowing what to do with my hair I tie it into a high ponytail and ass long, dangly silver earrings to match my thick silver, hammered bracelet. I put on the barest of make-up, I don't normally like wearing it but I will make an exception for tonight. I go along the hall to Joshua's bedroom door and politely knock. I am starting to find myself quite excited about tonight and am absolutely determined not to think about Bella Swan. Nope. I'm not going to think about her at all. No, sir. Well, maybe once or twice.

Joshua swings the door open and quickly surveys me up and down. He nods briefly and I understand he has company somewhere in his bedroom. Not wanting to pry, I can't stand gossipers, I nod curtly back to him and go downstairs to find my other brother.

I expect that I'm not going to know many people at the party tonight, and that just suits me fine. I can pretend that I'm not known amongst the majority of school as that tall, skinny bespeckled chick and I can pretend to be anyone I want to be. I don't really expect to find anyone I want to hook up with but it can be fun to chat to new people…as long as they're not assholes…

I wander down to the kitchen and find Isaac is chatting to our next-door neighbor Mike Newton. Mike is in my year at school but we don't travel in the same circles. He is one of the many pathetic boys that try to get Bella to notice them by playing up. Damn, that name is in my head again. I look inquisitively at Mike as he stops mid-word and stares at me. I can feel myself getting defensive as he exhales loudly,

"Shit, Weber. You scrub up good!"

I am so shocked at this unexpected compliment I have no come back (or put down). Isaac, however, punches Mike in the arm hard and I allow myself a self-satisfied smirk as I pass them both and help myself to a drink. I find myself shaking a little as I bend down to get a glass out of the cupboard and realize how mini my mini dress is. I yank it down only to discover that means my top part is yanked down too. I catch Mike's expression, he looks as if his eyeballs are about to pop out, just before my brother smacks him on the back of his head.

"Dude! That's my sister, you're gawping at!" Isaac sneers at Mike. Isaac and I don't really get on that well but this is the first time he has ever defended my honor. I can't help but let out a loud snort at the idea. Having some fun at Mike's expense I clutch onto the bottle of whiskey and try half-heartedly to open it.

"Well, gosh," I say in my best girlie accent, "I just can't seem to open this bottle. Some help please?"

I am shocked though as Mike is pushed aside and two other guys rush over to help me. I look stunned as one of them takes the bottle from me and easily pops it open. I don't know either of them and start to feel nervous as I realize my silly plan has backfired and I am surrounded. I look helplessly at Isaac, who is fuming, and I meekly take the bottle and glass back and head towards the garden and Mike's house.

I am looking for shelter away from other people, well, men, when I see a group of girls heading my way and giggling nervously. _Shit. _I'd notice Bella's laugh from pretty much anywhere. I try to keep my head down but it's too late.

"Hey, Weber. Come with us." I scan the group, hoping without hope that it's Bella asking me even though I don't recognize the voice. My eyes finally land on Tanya, Edward's current squeeze – and unfortunately for me my science lab partner. I hesitate in front of them but admit to myself that I would rather spend the evening in the company of Bella and her moron friends then be completely alone. I fall into step behind the group and follow them as they turn and walk past the second garden and towards the house of the third.

I knock back the whiskey from the glass I am holding as we huddle outside waiting to be let in the house. I had forgotten I would have to walk outside to get to the other houses that were part of the party and I am starting to shiver.

"You okay?" a soft voice asks. I look beside me and find Bella standing next to me. _How long has she been standing there?_ I wonder.

"Yeah, just a bit chilly." I reply, praying that the back door will be opened soon and let us all in.

"Can I have some?" Bella indicates to the bottle of Glenfiddich that I am holding. I nod and unscrew it for her. She holds it to her lips and sips it down. She wipes her glistening lips with the back of her mouth and I can't tear my eyes away from her. "Thanks," she winks as she hands me back the bottle. I am speechless so I nod back. She smiles at me, and I am unaware we are the last two standing outside the house until she pushes me inside the house.

I get in and we are led past the kitchen and into the den where everyone sits down. I survey the room and my heart sinks as I notice that the rest of the room is made up with guys from school. Edward is sat on a couch at the back of the room and I literally feel the air change as Bella stiffens when she sees him. Tanya runs over to him and sits in his lap, and he grabs onto her bare thighs. I am starting to feel a little light-headed from the alcohol and wishing I were back at home when I feel the atmosphere change again.

I look up and see that in the far corner Jacob Black is nursing a bottle of beer as he watches Bella in the far. I hear her whisper, "Oh no," as she catches sight of him. It might be my imagination but I am sure she moves closer to me and we end up seeing down next to each other on cushions that are scattered around the hardwood floor.

Bella says nothing for the first ten minutes or so. I don't look directly at her but I can tell her head is kept down and I miss the fun, cheeky Bella that I know from school. The conversation starts to peter out and all I can hear is mine and Bella's heavy breathing, albeit for different reasons.

"I'm bored," announces Edward and I pray that means he will bugger off and take Tanya with him, but no such luck.

Tanya stands up. "Let's play a game," she tells everyone in the den, people start to moan and roll their eyes but she ignores them.

She finishes the last few drops of her cheap bottle of vodka and throwing it up in the air, although drunk she manages to spin around before catching it.

"Spin the bottle anyone?" smirks Tanya.

Everyone in our group nods enthusiastically and the men suddenly sit up and pay attention.

"Are you going to play, Angela?" Bella whispers in my ear. I feel her hot breath warm me up along with the whiskey and I find myself agreeing before I can think it through seriously.

_Meh, how much trouble can I cause playing spin the bottle? _

…

As always let me know what you think; reviews encourage me to write and put a big, fat grin on face so don't be shy…


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

If lady and lady loving' ain't your bag, look away now…

…

ANGELA:

"Sure thing," I say, trying to make my voice sound casual and carefree, and not let it crack.

Bella smiles at me, a strange gleam in her eye. Jacob comes and sits opposite her, just as Mike Newton enters the room.

"What we playing?" he asks as he watches us rearrange ourselves into a makeshift circle.

Tanya indicates to the bottle and hands it to him. Mike looks pleased and spotting Bella maneuvers himself in between us. I'm not sure whether to hug or hit him, but I feel a small flutter of loss fight against a wave of relief. I'm not sure which one wins.

I look around the group and spot Eric; he waves at me and smiles eagerly. _Gah,_ I should have probably known he was going to be here. I haven't even spoken to him since our last encounter, and I am embarrassed at the thought of anyone, especially her, knowing what I last did with him. I nod back casually and hope our gestures go unnoticed.

"Aren't you two going to play?" Mike asks Tanya and Edward.

"I like to watch," she purrs and settles back down onto Edward's lap. _I bet you do, _I and everyone else in the room thinks.

Mike starts first and balancing the bottle on its side, in the middle of the circle, flicks his hand and the bottle spins furiously. _Not me, not me,_ I pray as the bottle finally comes to a halt between Jessica and Lauren. Neither of them seem to keen either and start to argue over whom the bottle has landed on.

"Spin again!" demands Jessica, and Mike's face sags as he reaches across and re-spins the bottle. This time it lands very assuredly on Jessica and I watch Lauren breathe a wicked sigh of relief.

Mike smiles across at Jessica and curls his finger as he beckons her over. She looks green and tells him, "Newton, if you stick your tongue in my mouth I will bite it off!" He nods, unbothered by her harsh warning, and practically rubs his hands together as she grimaces and puckers up. They kiss and surprisingly Jessica seems to really dig his moves and after about thirty seconds she is left gasping. She returns to her spot next to Lauren, looking at Newton like a revelation has just hit her. I roll my eyes with disdain.

Jessica spins the bottle next and it lands on Jacob. He licks his lips, "C'mon over here, Jessie." I forgot they used to date. She pulls a face but crawls over to him, and as they kiss I start to reconsider why I joined in with this stupid, boring game. There's no one here I want to kiss, especially not Eric. I shudder involuntary at the idea of his cold, clammy lips on me.

Then a tiny, small voice somewhere at the back of my mind suggests that _possibly, perhaps,_ there is someone here I wouldn't mind kissing. I yell atthe voice to mind its own goddamn business, just as it simultaneously occurs to me that I might have to watch her kiss someone, and I become conscious that I'm not happy about that idea one little bit.

"ANGELA!" The group yells at me, breaking me from my inner dialogue and I look up in apprehension. I gaze down on the floor until I see that the bottle is pointing at me. I gasp, looking at whom I am expected to kiss. As I survey the group my eyes fall on Eric, his arms open towards me.

"Fuck," I mutter underneath my breath. For some untold reason I can feel Bella's eyes – like everyone else's – bore into me and I can't help but look across at her. She quickly break our gaze and looks over my head, as if guilty that I caught her looking. I frown as I crawl towards Eric, trying to look as unappealing and unsexy as possible, and to not get his hopes up.

He continues to beam at me and when I reach him, he takes my head in his hands. He opens his mouth and I can smell his breath, it reeks of dark, low notes of man; something spicy and decaying, and there is an overwhelming tang of cheap aftershave to him. I really want to retch but instead I incline towards him, keeping my mouth very firmly closed and touch his lips with mine. I feel his hard, wet mouth against me as he tries to push my lips apart and thrust his tongue inside. I feel his unwanted stubble graze against my skin and I keep my eyes open, trying to convey to him that I am not into this.

Thankfully the disgusting, sloppy kiss ends and as he breaks apart from me, he whispers, "I've missed you, baby." It does make me feel bad that I don't feel the same way, but I can't return back to my side of the circle quick enough. I am so dazed by the experience that I forget to spin the bottle. Mike's elbow digs into my ribs and I half-heartedly reach across and twist it so it revolves.

The bottle starts to slows down and as it strikes me where it's probably going to stop, I urge it on - not _her_, anyone but her. It comes to a halt and, just my luck, points directly at Bella. _Fuck,_ I think as my cheeks start to redden. I furiously hope that what happens next will be a best-case scenario; Bella will laugh good-naturedly, reach for the bottle and spin again. Instead time stops and no one says anything but they all turn and look at Bella expectantly. I wait for the worst-case scenario to happen; her smile breaks into a cruel, ice cold laugh, an eye roll aimed at Jacob and a nasty smirk or snigger in Edward's direction that says _"Her? As if!"_ before announcing to the group with some homophobic slang that she isn't going to do it.

I realize I have stopped breathing and beg my heart to stop beating quite so fast. I swallow thickly. I stare at her hands, willing one to move and take hold of the bottle, but they remain still. The whole room is quiet. Everyone is looking at Bella to see what she will do. To stop any potential humiliation, I take the plunge and lean across to spin the bottle myself. As I lean in, Bella leans in towards me and rests her hand gently on mine.

"Don't," she whispers. I can't look directly at her but I am aware of the look of incredulity on my face. "It's up to Angela," she announces to the rest of the group. I haven't moved since she touched my hand and she continues to rest her hand on top of mine. I can feel my skin almost burning underneath hers and I slowly remove it and place my hands in my lap.

There is a murmur from the group as they decide our fate. "Kiss each other," demands Jacob, slightly intoxicated from the beer and from the excitement of potentially seeing Bella kiss other girl, I imagine. I see him turn towards Edward, a mischievous look on Jacob's face, as Edward slowly pushes Tanya off his lap and regards Bella with furious jealousy. Bella nods slowly at Jake, ignores Edward's envious, hard glare and then turns to look at me.

Newton adds, with a disquieting intensity, "You've gotta kiss for at least ten seconds," as he moves backwards so there is nothing between us. "Close your eyes," she whispers and I feel my body relax as I obey her. The atmosphere is the room has changed perceptibly and I can feel it more now with my eyes shut. The boys are quiet, filled with anticipation. The girls murmur in quiet shock under their breath.

I feel a soft, warm hand brush my cheek and tilt my head to the side. Bella's smooth lips touch mine and I pull back for a moment, startled by how silky they feel. She waits patiently and I quickly lean back in slightly and we kiss. Something gets caught in my throat as a warm, strange feeling floods my body. I feel her shift towards me as her hand moves down my body and lightly touches my ass. Without thinking, and with my eyes still shut, I move my hand towards her, encircling her waist.

Our tender kiss slowly intensifies and I find myself gripping the side of her face with my other hand as we move closer together. I push down the new feelings cascading over me as I try to stay in the moment. Simultaneously we open our mouths and let our tongues explore each other. I can tell Bella is the more experienced kisser as she guides me with her hands and her mouth. I have a terrible urge to touch her elsewhere, in intimate places, and as frightening as the thought is to me, I feel blood flood south and I know I want her to touch me there.

I sense I have let my guard down when I hear myself let out a heated moan and I am suddenly aware that we are in public, surrounded by people we know. I open my eyes and look around at a dozen shocked faces and wide, open mouths. I can't look at Bella, but out of the corner of my eye I see her glide the back of her hand over her sore, redder lips.

"That was freaking hot," shouts Jacob before quickly excusing himself from the room.

"Bella is such an attention seeker," I hear a girl sniff and I have to quell the urge to punch her.

I glance at Edward and gone from his face is the angry look of envy and it has been replaced by a look that tells me he knows _exactly_ what I'm thinking.

Gradually the group decides to end the game and disperses. I am left on my own. Shell shocked by what has just happened.

…

An hour later and I have worked my way through half of my whiskey bottle on my own. Knowing how quickly gossip travels in Forks, I make the wise decision not to go back home straightaway and instead find a small guest room to get my drink on in. I can hear the laughter and music from downstairs, so I don't feel too lonely. I have just about decided to return to the party when I hear a quiet knock on the door. I don't know how to answer, it's not my house. I ignore it and hope whoever is behind the door will soon go away.

Instead the door opens and I see Bella standing in front of me, her head slightly down as if she feels shy. I feel my stomach muscles clench as she says gently, "Hi. I've been looking for you."

Our eyes lock. She smiles the sweetest, brightest smile I have ever seen. I can't help myself but grin back at her. She comes and sits next to me on the floor, our backs leaning against the bed. She reaches over and takes my hand from where it is clamped to the bottle of whiskey. She lays our hands down on her leg, I grip onto her thigh and she lets out a heavy sigh that's almost a moan.

I stare at her mouth, focusing on the pronounced 'v' dip of her red, full lips. I can't tear my eyes away from her and for a second I am imagining what it would be like to kiss her again. Before I realize I am doing it, I slowly brush her lips with my thumb. I am completely mesmerized by her. All sense of convention and sanity leaves me. I wait for her to jerk her head back, swear at me, and scream... anything, something.

She remains still. Her wide, brown eyes gaze back at me, a subtle hint of curiosity behind them. "I hope it doesn't offend you but I think you're very _handsome_," she smiles winningly at me as she plants a dry kiss on my cheek.

For some inexplicable reason, it doesn't offend me at all, the very opposite in fact. What she has just said to me, and how she has said it, is quite possibly the best thing I have ever heard. Instead of blushing, for once, I beam broadly. In fact I have the strangest, ridiculous grin plastered on my face that I just can't shake. Nor do I want to.

"You like that?" Bella laughs, the sound of her voice causing a hundred tiny sparks to run down my arms and make me shiver.

"Very much," I reply quietly, not quite meeting her gaze. I know she's probably just teasing me, but I don't care. I would let her toy with me for all eternity just to see her smile and hear her laugh. At this very moment I could stop existing and die knowing I never felt so warm and happy in my life and am I unsure that I ever will again. _Beautiful Bella thinks I'm handsome_, I think and while wondering why, I smile some more.

…

Whoa. Can things carry on being good for Angela and Bella? I hope so, but I doubt it…


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

…

ANGELA:

My eyes are shut. I'm not sure where I am, but the events of last night come back to me in an avalanche. I gasp and then remembering how I made it back to my own bed, I open my eyes. I roll over and look at the empty space beside me, wishing she filled it.

I am confused and want to fall back into a slumber to forget her, forget the night, forget _that _kiss, but I can't. When I close my eyes; she is all I see.

Hot, I throw the duvet off me and notice that I had managed to take my clothes off before I stumbled into bed. Unpeeling my tongue from the roof of my mouth, I take a sip of water and feel my head throb as I move. I lie back and think about what happened in the guest room after she had told me I was handsome.

…

Bella had opened up to me for the first time as we sat side by side chatting about nothing, about everything.

I consider how calmly I have taken this new development. I wonder why I'm not freaking out and calling Eric. I think it is because being with Bella feels right, not just easy and comfortable - but as it should be.

I don't know how she feels, if she feels the same as me, or if I am just another conquest, something novel for her to try.

The more she talks about her friends, her family, I realise that beneath the loud, happy hurricane is a scared, sad girl. I see how she put a mask on to face the world, and feel honoured that she is revealing her true self to me.

…

I admit I am feeling a little confused, and it is normal for me to feel like I don't fit in at Forks High – but I never feel melancholic. Just thinking about her makes my heart ache a little. Then thinking about her more makes my heart pick up and my blood heat up – and I touch myself through my cotton panties, enjoying the pressure and the heat of my hand.

…

Bella talks about being shuttled between Forks, Phoenix and now Florida – she is heading there for Christmas to stay with her mom and step dad. She talks about how she never really feels like she belongs here but she makes the best of it. I tell her about how I feel the same.

Without words, she shifts closer to me and leant her head on my shoulder. I wrapped one arm around her, enclosing her toward me. And very gently and lightly I stoked her long, soft hair.

We sat like that, not talking just sitting, for a very long time as I finish off the bottle of whiskey.

…

I am aware of how thinking about her has caused my nipples to stiffen. As I softly trace a pattern across my skin I think of how beautiful she is, that smile, that laugh, those eyes. Fuck. I start to slowly massage myself and dip my hands underneath my panties and stroke my clitoris as I think about our kiss.

And then I stop.

"What am I doing?" I ask my empty bedroom out loud.

_I can't do this, _I realise. That's it - I'm calling Eric for a quick screw and to forget all about her.

But I feel different today. I'm thinking differently. Something has changed. I hear her voice whisper in my head, _"Handsome" _and I shiver. I squeeze my breasts together and absentmindedly rub circles around a nipple and pinch it between my fingers.

…

I gingerly ask her about Jasper and Edward. She shrugs in reply, tells me she isn't quite sure what had happened with either of them, and how she doesn't want to repeat those mistakes. She rests her hand on my thigh as she talks, and I feel myself begin to pulse there. I wonder how many girls she has kissed…

She lifts her head and looks at me. I blush, feeling vulnerable and exposed. I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to move away from her, another part wants to move her hand closer to me. I don't know what to do or say, I can't concentrate on forming a sentence together. A little voice in the back of my head reassures me it is alright - it feels alright doesn't it?

I try to stay in the moment, try not to over think anything.

"Have you done anything like this before?" I manage to ask as she tightens her grip on me.

"No," she replies as she shifts her weight so she is kneeling facing me. "You?"

I shake my head as I look into her curious eyes, and she tucks a stray hair behind my ear.

I guess our spin the bottle kiss had been quite chaste really. I am sure Lauren and Jessica had got to first base in front of guys at parties for their titillation and I guess there would see Bella and I as no different.

"Is this a crush?" Bella whispers to me as I lean in toward her and desperate to touch her, stroke her arm.

"I don't know," I reply back in the same low tone. "What's the difference between a crush…and a non-crush?"

I continue to stroke her arm, she sighs in pleasure and turns it over, palm up. She trembles as I gently tickle her wrist.

"You and Eric?" She asks me as I stop touching her, willing her to touch me.

"Not really 'me and Eric'," I reply. How can I tell her I went with him because I felt I was _supposed _to, not because I _wanted _to. "With him, I can't seem to…" I break off, embarrassed my own frank admission.

"Oh," she says, with a mixture of kindness and pity.

"With anyone? Have you?" she asks tentatively, not quite meeting my gaze.

"There's not been anyone else really." I look down at the carpet and wait for her reaction.

"Never?" She seems both amazed and sad for me.

"By, uh, _myself_," I say and blush maddeningly.

She laughs gently and tilts my chin up so our eyes lock.

"Maybe it's because you don't love him," she suggests, and I can't believe we're actually having this conversation.

"I'm not sure I even like him," I admit and try to drop my head but she won't let me.

I imagine she has no difficulty peaking and an unbidden image of her revealed itself in my head; her eyes shut, her mouth popping open to form an ecstatic 'O' as she climaxes. I start to feel wet and warm again. I wonder if I could ever make her do that, then I shake the thought from my head.

"Maybe you should try it with someone you like?" She licks her dry lips, distracting me and I let my bottom lip fall as I stare at her lips, wanting to kiss her again.

"Maybe." I lick my own lips in return, then feeling self conscious I break my gaze away from her.

Bella laughs and hugs me. Our breasts touch as our chests pull together.

Deciding that my need to touch her is becoming unbearable I call it quits for the night.

"I'm off to bed," I smile drunkenly.

I stagger up, taking the empty bottle of alcohol with me. Standing tall I note how drunk I actually am.

"How about a goodnight kiss?" I ask her, surprised by my own courage.

She grins and nods, holding her hands up to me, I pull her up.

She stands in front of me and I try to memorize this moment. Her brown eyes are eager, excited. Her luscious red lips part as I move in toward her, wrapping my arms around her back as she holds my hips.

My lips brush across her neck, along her chin until they find her, waiting patiently for me. I feel her smile as we kiss softly, sweetly.

"You are a goddess," I slur happily. She throws back her head and lets out a laugh; a filthy, dirty laugh that echoes around the guest room.

…

I lay in bed, thinking.

I decide to make the phone call I've been putting off for a while, decide to call now because if I don't I might never make it.

From memory I punch the number into my phone and with bated breath listen to the dial tone.

A breathless voice answers, "Hello?"

I take a deep breath.

"It's Angela."

"Hey, Angie, baby."

…

**Who do you think she called? **

**Less angsty than I was going for in this chapter. I'm surprising myself today. Like their journey so far? Show a little love with a quick review… x**


	7. Chapter 7

S**tephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**The wonderful Little Miss Mionie (check out her new story 'Summerboy') has made me a banner for this story and inspired me to get writing! It is beautiful and I am so stoked. I have posted it here:**

**.6/179857_10150128816204882_601239881_7662650_6298701_**

**So I got (swine?) flu over Xmas and could barely get out of bed. Horrid and it has taken until now for me to back to my normal self... :( But I am excited about this new chapter, so please let me know your thoughts!**

...

ANGELA:

I lay in bed, thinking.

I decide to make the phone call I've been putting off for a while, decide to call now because if I don't I might never make it.

From memory I punch the number into my phone and with bated breath listen to the dial tone.

A breathless voice answers, "Hello?"

I take a deep breath.

"It's Angela."

"Hey, Angie, baby."

I gasp as I hear her voice. Who knew she could cause such a thrill to run down my arms? I shiver.

"Bella," I say, swallowing hard as I self-consciously tuck my hair behind my ear.

"I was hoping you would call," she drawls and I smile to myself.

I take a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" I keep holding my breath as she pauses.

"Bella?" I ask, trying to not let my voice squeak in nervousness.

"Um -" She starts to say. _Oh fuck!_ I panic, beads of perspiration start to bead across my forehead. My stomach lurches and I close my eyes tightly in embarrassment.

"Um, yes, I'd love to," she finally replies.

"G-g-great," I stammer in shock.

"What did you have in mind?" She asks, her voice breathless.

Crap. I hadn't thought beyond asking her out. "To be honest," I say, as my brain gives me zero inspiration. "I hadn't though past asking you out."

She laughs through the phone and it's the most magical sound. I'm glad she can't see me as I blush. I catch myself in the mirror across my bedroom and see myself grinning like an idiot.

"Well," she starts. "Why don't we meet on Main Street outside that organic beauty shop and we can decide from there. Maybe grab some dinner? Forks is pretty small."

I catch her double meaning at the end, _Forks is pretty small_... I hadn't thought about that. Do I really want to take Bella out on a date for the whole of the town to see when I haven't really made my mind up about what we're doing? Gah.

"Sure, maybe we can drive to Port Angeles and grab some dinner there. 7pm okay?" I listen hard to interpret her reaction.

"Sure, should I dress up?" she asks with another little giggle.

"Definitely," I reply and try not to punch the air.

...

Unsurprisingly, I spend the next day semi-freaking out. January is absolutely freezing here in Forks, and I can't decide what to wear that will keep me warm-ish without me looking like the Michelin man.

I spend a ridiculously long time in the bathroom, pushing away thoughts about how much we will see of each other later. After I have plucked, tweezed, scrubbed and shaved, I feel red raw but have the softest skin. My brothers start to sense something is up when I emerge ninety minutes later.

"What's up, Angela?" Joshua asks.

"Shut up!" I shout as I blush furiously and march to my room.

"Have you got a date?" Isaac cottons on.

I frown angrily at both of them, and turning around slam my bedroom door in their faces as I hear them fold into derisive laughter. As I am trimming my nails, I realize that I really need to stop a minute and think about what I'm doing. _You are taking Bella Swan out. On a date. _Her face fills my mind and I soften. I calm down as my thoughts dissolve from _Good grief_ to _How wonderful._

Shaking myself from my saccharine daydreaming, I decide to put on something loud and fast to listen to while I choose what to wear. I've never really liked wearing dresses, and I could hardly compete with a knock-out like Bella. I decide to unleash my inner Lee Miller and choose some dark green silk pants, a cream silk shirt and some suede flats. I add a grey cashmere ballerina wrap on top and the warmest, cosiest coat I can find.

I stand in front of mirror for about ten minutes, criticizing myself from every angle. I change into ten other outfits, before finally putting my silk pants and shirt back on. Damn it, I need another opinion. Hanging my head in shame (I hate asking my brothers' opinion about anything) I go and timidly knock on their door. So timidly they don't hear me, so I bang loudly on their door and Isaac swings it open angrily.

"What!" he asks.

I take a deep breath and stand to my full height, head up.

"So, yes, I'm going on a date. What do you think?" I ask, not quite meeting his gaze.

Joshua pushes Isaac out the way.

"Who with?" demands Isaac.

"None of your business," I snap as I look at Joshua and try to hurry him on.

"Turn around," Joshua instructs, twiddling his own finger around.

Trying not to make too much of a meal about it, I spin slowly around, ignoring Isaac's stifled sniggers.

"So?" I ask impatiently. "I knew asking you two was a bad idea."

"Yeah, Angela. You look good," Joshua finally replies. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Are you going to put any make-up on?" Isaac asks, his face scrunched up into a disgusted grimace.

"Yes...a little," I reply.

"What about your hair?" Joshua asks.

Oh my God. Make up? Hair?

"Want me to do it?" Isaac snickers.

I restrain the urge to swear at him, and thanking them, semi-politely, slink back off to my bedroom.

I check the time; I've got just under an hour before I'm meeting Bella. I look at my face in front of the mirror. I am blessed that I don't need - or like - to wear much make up. I guess I should make a special effort for tonight though. I forgo the whole primer, foundation, concealer routine and simply dust my face with some mineral powder. I gently outline my eyes and finish with a little mascara. I then look in wonderment at my hair. I've no idea how women seem to know exactly what to do with their hair and how to do all those fancy up-dos. I have two ways of wearing my hair; either down or up in a ponytail. That's it.

I spend another ten minutes thinking 'up or down' before I decide that I will wear it down for a change. Aware that I am starting to run out of time, I panic and not knowing if I am doing it right or not, throw my head down and run some hair product I have grabbed from my table and run it through my brown hair. I flick it back and regard myself in the mirror. It looks exactly the same. Huh. Wanting to bling it up a bit, I slide a diamante clip in it, and grabbing my coat run out the door and down the stairs.

...

I sit in the car on Main Street, I'm a little bit early – but frankly I need to time to calm down and prepare myself. My fingers are drumming urgently on the steering wheel as I think about what to say to Bella. Panicking, my mind goes numb and I think of nothing. _Great._ I check my face for the hundredth time in the mirror and try to take deep breaths.

Suddenly the passenger door swings open and Bella slides into the car. I gulp as the first thing I see are legs that seem to go on for miles, all bronzed and silky looking. Her shoes are much higher than mine, black with a peep toe. Then I see she is wearing a tiny gold sequin dress and I thank God I didn't wear a dress too. Finally, I look at her face, my hearts stopping at her beauty. She looks natural except for her eyes which are highlighted, I look at her luscious ruby lips and realise triumphantly she's made quite an effort for me.

"Wow, you look stunning," I say as I kiss her softly on the cheek.

"Hello to you, too," she smiles, her brilliant white teeth showing. "Thanks. You look great as well."

Recovering my smugness quickly I pull away as we head to Port Angeles. "I thought we might try Italian?" I tell her, stealing another look at her legs.

"Sounds good to me." Her whole body language is focused on me as she leans her knees towards my side of the car. She bites her lips nervously and smiles at me.

…

It takes us an hour to get to the restaurant. I had to fight the whole time not to put my hand on her knee. I could tell she was flirting with me as we discussed school, home life, Forks. She kept on looking at me through her lashes, biting her lip and rubbing her knees together. By the time we parked I was horny as hell.

"Aren't you cold I ask her?" As she steps out of the car in her tiny dress and I see she doesn't have a coat with her.

"No. I'm _very_ warm," she replies and shoots me a loaded look. I clear my throat as I feel my temperature begin to rise and we start walking.

Bella tells me she doesn't know Port Angeles very well, so I lead the way though the streets until we reach the restaurant.

"La _Bella _Italia?" She laughs as I hold the door open for her. I shrug sheepishly in response, and she touches my arm as she passes me, brushing her body against mine.

"I've got a reservation under the name of Weber," I tell the hostess as we enter. She looks at Bella and the hostess's mouth falls open a little as her pupils dilate. She leads us to our table and as I pull Bella's chair out for her, it occurs to me that I seem to have naturally adopted the chivalrous role. I consider it for a moment, and realise not only do I not mind; I actually like it.

"What can I get you?" the hostess asks, after she has given us a moment to look at the menu.

"I don't mind if you want to order for me," Bella says, I'm glad I spent half an hour today looking at the menu online and planning in case she asked this.

The hostess again looks at Bella while I order food and drinks for the both of us. _Back off, she's mine, _I think, and sensing she's stepping onto my territory the hostess hurries away.

Bella looks around the room to get a feel for the place and it gives me the opportunity to drink her in. Her beautiful wide eyes people-watch, missing nothing, and it gives me ample time to see how flawless her skin is, how her breasts are full compared to mine and how, like me, her nails are buff and short.

"Why are you staring at me?" Bella turns, catching me off-guard. Mortified, I look down and I hear her giggling. "It's okay," she tells me as she reaches across the table and takes me hand. "I'm only playing," she teases.

Relief floods over me as she rubs her thumb over my knuckles and stares deep into my eyes. We simply look at each other, our mouths falling into matching grins, not even realising when our hostess returns with our drinks and starters.

We chat easily as we eat our bruschettas and sip mineral water. Bella tells me how she wants to maybe spend her summer somewhere warm as she doesn't like the cold. I talk about how I'm hoping to get into Washington State University to study photography in the fall. If you had seen us you would have thought we were two mature, close friends going out for a girlie night. In fact, I am beginning to think the same; that maybe Bella doesn't feel the spark I do, when I feel her foot start to massage against my leg.

I concentrate on not spitting my food out I am in so much shock. I look across the table at her and she smirks wickedly. I have just told her that I am an honors student when she pauses before she replies.

"And how does that make you feel?" she asks, laughing at her double-entendre, as her toes brush against my silk covered sex.

"Makes me feel pretty damn good," I reply as heat builds up around me and she continues to rub her foot against me. I look around the restaurant, convinced people are watching, but everyone is too busy with their own meals. I tilt my hip so she can get better access and I say nothing for a moment as I can enjoy the friction.

"Finished?" Our hostess interrupts us again and I look at her furiously.

"I'm just getting started," Bella seductively replies, looking at me. _Oh my God_, I think,_ she's absolutely filthy!_ No wonder all the boys are after her. Immediately wanted, and unwanted, images of Bella in various positions flood my mind and I can't wait to leave.

"We're good to go, thanks," I quickly tell the confused hostess.

"Who wants the bill?" Our hostess stares at Bella as I snatch the bill from her.

"I'll pay." Bella offers, already getting her purse out – _from her bra_.

"Nonsense," I reply, quickly getting enough money out to cover both of us, and a healthy tip. I throw the money down and pulling the chair out for her, escort Bella to the restaurant door.

"What now?" She turns to me and asks.

"I think I better take you home," I reply and I watch with lust as Bella swaggers out the door.

…

We pull up in front of her house and sensing it's the appropriate thing to do, I get out of the car and open up Bella's door for her. She smiles graciously at me and swings her bare legs around as she gets out. Playfully, she nods her thanks at me and offers me her hand as I walk her to her house.

"I had a really lovely time tonight, thank you." She reaches up and kisses me on the cheek before she unlocks her front door. She steps back and looks at me expectantly.

"Me too." I grin as I hover, considering what etiquette might be best for our 'situation'. Not letting my mind overpower my heart I gingerly cup her sweetheart face in my hands and leaning down plant a soft kiss on her lips. She smells fantastic; like white chocolate and violets. She wraps her hands around my waist and pulls me to her as we continue to kiss.

I gently tease her lips open and brush my tongue across her teeth, she moans into my mouth and I feel my sex quicken once in excitement. I can't believe it's me that's making her moan like this. Our tongues slide over each other and I grip her head, trying to dissipate my ravenous hunger for her.

Her skin feels so soft underneath my hands, her lips are full and her mouth tastes like cotton candy. I feel my nipples harden under my shirt, as her hands move down toward my ass and squeeze it gently. I try to stop my hands from shaking as I brush a hand across the top of her dress and over her breasts. She repeats her moan, this time it's louder, longer, and she pushes her chest into my hand.

Breathless, she pulls away from our kiss. Her hands are still on my ass as she whispers, "My parents are out for the night. Want to come in? Stay over?" She tilts her head as she blushes at me, and my stomach clenches in response.

I open my mouth to reply, but before I've had a chance to consider this and answer, Bella reaches out and takes my hand, drawing me into her house…

…

**Was that hot enough? Because it's going to get steamier for Bella's POV next chapter… ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Thanks for your reviews - they are my fuel to keep writing.**

Are you ready for a lemon?

…

BELLA:

As I pull Angela through the threshold and into my house I can sense that she is nervous. So am I but I hide it better. This is new territory for the both of us. We are standing in the kitchen to my house. I know my dad is out and won't be home until tomorrow, we have all the time in the world.

I kick off my heels and take a step closer to her. The tension between us is like static electricity; crackling and fizzing. With my heels off I am much shorter than she is. Timidly she slips her shoes off too and carefully pushes them near the front door.

I look at her and know that I want to seduce her. I want to hear the noises she makes as I push her over the edge. I want to be the first person to make her whole soul and body climb, peak and tumble down.

I look into her eyes as I untie the bow on her ballerina wrap and reveal her silk shirt underneath. I can see her bra through her cream shirt and it excites me. I watch fascinated as her breasts start to heave up and down as Angela inhales and exhales quickly. I pop the buttons on her top and gently remove her shirt, so she is standing in front of me in just her trousers and bra.

"Want to undress me?" I ask. I watch as she considers my proposal. She bites her lip anxiously and I am just about to whip my dress off when she imperceptibly nods.

She moves to me and presses her body against mine for a moment as her hands lean in and grip the hem of my dress. I am glad she is being so bold. I raise my arms over my head and she slowly peels the dress off from me. I am glad that I am wearing gold matching bra and panties. She trails a hand over my stomach and I shiver. Angela slowly unzips her trousers and slips out of them.

I am getting excited now and neatly pull my panties down. Holding my hands over my breasts as I remove my bra I feel shy for the first time in years. Angela grins at me and stepping out of her own panties she too covers her breasts as she slips her bra off.

We stand in front of each other, grinning like idiots and simultaneously let our hands drop and our eyes wander over each other. Her breasts are smaller than mine but firm and round and her dark pink nipples are quite large. I can't help but break into a couple of show-off poses as I relish being openly stared at.

I gaze at her body, and can still see the faint outlines of her tan line from where she must have worn a triangular bikini last summer. She sees me staring and self-consciously crosses her arms - not in front of her breasts but over her stomach. Her hand strokes her neck self-consciously.

I allow her to gaze at each inch of me, doing a slow twirl so she can have a proper look. Angela half-smirks, half-sneers but I notice she can't tear her eyes away from my body; especially my full, pert bare breasts.

"Fuck me, you're hot," she blurts out.

ANGELA:

I blush as I blurt out the words. Bella laughs in enjoyment at both the compliment and my squirming embarrassment.

"Come here," she commands me, and taking her hand, I follow her up the stairs. We pass the family bathroom on the right hand side and walk into her bedroom on the second left.

I don't know what I expected her bedroom to look like. I hadn't, in fact, given it that much thought. I sneak a quite look around and it looks a lot like mine. But messier. It's not a very big room though, smaller than mine. There is a dream-catcher hanging from the window but it's not got the same amount of posters and photos as I have. I know she lives here just with her dad, Charlie. She hasn't mentioned him and I haven't asked about him yet.

Bella pulls me down onto her bed and I nervously lie beside her. We say nothing for a moment; just stare into each other's eyes. I can't believe I am here naked in front of her and she is naked in front of me. I shiver and she scoots closer to me. I pray she can't hear my heart hammering away in my rib cage. She gently brushes the hair from my eyes and gently kisses me.

"Are you sure?" I ask her, my nerves getting the better of me. Bella smiles and nods slowly.

"And you?" she asks. I look down at her body. I have never seen beauty like it and suddenly the world starts making sense to me. I nod and return her smile.

"Good," she says and kisses down my ear and neckline. Our arms envelop each other and we kiss deeply and softly at first, then passionately and hard. Muffled tender moans and groans erupt from both of us and I can feel myself becoming wet. I close my eyes as her tongue explores my mouth. Her hands start to roam across my breasts leaving little goosebumps on my skin in their wake. This all feels unbelievable.

"I can't wait to make you come," Bella murmurs and my eyes pop open as I feel a mixture of hope and panic. _What if she can't make me come... What if she can?_ Suddenly an alternative future is laid out in front of me and I can feel my arousal starting to heat up.

I've no idea quite how I know what to do but somehow this primal instinct overcomes me. I feel Bella's fingers slide down over my stomach and I mirror her actions as I feel how soft her skin is underneath my hand. Our free hands hold each other at the hip and I open my mouth in pleasure as I feel her fingers slip inside me. She flicks inside me once and I gasp out loud. I can hear the warmth in her snicker as she breathes across my right ear making me shiver. I want to cry out as she slide a second finger inside and I lightly rest my hand on her pubis bone feeling the anticipation building inside me as I wonder what she would feel like on my fingers.

As I slowly get used to her rhythmically twist, rotate and slide in and out of me, I find I can start to control the breathless yelps coming from my mouth. Feeling brave and excited, I grasp Bella tighter as I slide a finger gently inside her for the first time. She coos in my ear in pleasure and I am rewarded with a hard jerk from her fingers inside me that push up against my inner wall, causing me to cry out. I can feel her cheekbones rise against my face as she smiles in victory. Damn it, I want to be able to make her cry out with equal gratification. I timidly slide a second finger in, watching Bella's face out of the corner of my eye as her closed eyelids flicker. She feels so warm and tight around me and I am desperate to put a third finger inside her and watch as she convulses around my hand. Could I make her come?

Soon we are holding each other tightly as our respective hands flick, push and circle inside each other. The room is silent except for the chorus of our moans echoing together. I think Bella must be close as she squeezes her thighs together around my hand and slows down the pace of the fingers inside me. Encouraged, I concentrate on her, adjusting the tempo of my movement to mirror her reactions. We are too close to look at each other but with her mouth by my ear I can hear and feel every hot, relinquishing gasp.

"Yes, yes," she sighs as I let my palm rub gently over her clitoris as I finger-fuck the most beautiful girl in Forks. I lean my head down and let my tongue flick over her nipples. "Harder, harder" she pants and I suck on her breast, before clamping my teeth down a little to give her a little nip. Inside her I start to feel wetness saturate my fingers. I smile to myself with gratification.

"Ahhhh," Bella cries as her whole body rises and her hips buck gracefully in a short sharp rhythm. She relaxes for a moment and lets out a small tuneful laugh.

I can't believe I have caused her to make such a noise. Can she make me come like that? I pray I am just about to find out when I see her half-closed eyes looking straight into mine. She leans back towards me and turns all her focus on my sex. She has a filthy smirk on her face and smiles when she jerks her fingers against my wall. I convulse and involuntarily swear in pleasant surprise.

"Relax, Angela," she whispers into my ear. I command every fiber of my being to let itself be seduced and dictated by her words.

Now I have made her come I don't know what to do with my hand. Tentatively I reach up along her stomach and squeeze her left breast in my hand, giving her hard nipple another little flick with my thumb. She moans and I hear her tongue wet her lips as she picks up the pace inside me.

"Don't over think this, Angela," she croons into my ear.

I try to empty my mind as I concentrate on the new sensations I am feeling inside me. I squeeze her breast again and the short, sweet way she pants in my ear makes me climb upwards. I'm not sure what is happening to my body but I am sure that I am close to feeling something new and wonderful.

"Come on, baby." Bella's hot words against my skin makes me feel dizzy and intoxicated. I have this terrible urge to hold my breath and tighten my leg muscles together.

"That's right, feel me," she quietly calls to me but I'm concentrating so hard, it's as if she's in a different room to me. She is staring me in the face now, her eyes heavy and locked into mine. I find it difficult to look at her as indescribable emotion builds inside me. I am panting, I feel like crying with the unbearable intensity of the moment, but she won't let me break the gaze.

I continue to rise, continue to feel every tiny movement of her fingers inside me and without warning she rubs my throbbing clitoris. It is like she has pressed a button inside me and I feel myself floating as my body gently rises and slams back down. With my mouth gaping wide in amazement she covers me with kisses.

"That's my girl." Bella giggles as I raise my eyebrows at her in wonder.

"Wow," I whisper. My mind is a total blank; it's the only word I can think of. I lie back down on the bed. Feeling awake and alive for the first time in my life.

_Wow, indeed._

…

What did you think? 


End file.
